Shroomapocalypse/Roleplay Archive1
Aiyana skipped along a street. She didn't know what to expecty today (really). http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Iggy was working on robot. "What's up, Tsunami?" he asked. "I fell something. I fell like their is problem happeing somewhere. I don't know, just, just the wind is telling me." she repiled. Iggy felt like Tsunami was hiding something. Drobot Ferrus was walking nearby the forest, something off about him. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 23:51, September 14, 2013 (UTC) A black dragon flew nearby Ferrus. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Epona grazed nearby. Icewish ♥ 23:59, September 14, 2013 (UTC) "I recozine the black dragon from somewhere..." Tsunami said. "Please don't tell me your Cynder in a Tsunami coustume." Iggy repiled as he screwed some steel together. Drobot Ferrus merely ignored the shadow cast by the dragon. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 00:05, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Starflight felt a slight tingle on his back, but he ignored it. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Tsunami grabbed Iggy and flew over to Starflight. She put Iggy on the ground and asked him, "Do I know you, NightWing?". Drobot Epona waited for Link. She stamped her hooves impatiently. Icewish ♥ 00:10, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "Come on, Tsunami, how can you forget me already?" Starflight said. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif "Oh you...." Tsunami muttered mysterylios. "Mrs. I MUST KILL EVERYTHING is acting werid." said Iggy. Drobot Ferrus grabbed one of the blades mounted on his back and continued walking. --- G'lar slithered near the group. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:22, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ike walked over to Ferrus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:14, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ferrus saw Ike. "What are you doing here?" he asked. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:16, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "Just walking around" Ike answered.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:19, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "Just walking around..." Ferrus muttered, tightening his grip. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:20, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "What are you doing here?" Ike asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:22, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "A better question is, what are you doing here?" he challenged. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:23, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "I'm looking for a friend" Ike answered.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:27, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ferrus merely shrugged. An involuntary thought crossed his mind. Kill him. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:29, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "Marth is the person i'm looking for" Ike said.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:30, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "So?" he carelessly replied. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:32, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ike pulled out his sword "Nevermind" he said.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:34, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ferrus saw the movement and made sure he still had his blade. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:35, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ike held up his sword and looked at it for a second then looked back at Ferrus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:38, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Epona watched from a distance and neighed angrily at Ferrus. Icewish ♥ 15:36, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ike put his sword away.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:40, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Epona watched the two angrily. Icewish ♥ 15:42, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ferrus watched Ike, suspiciously. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 15:44, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ike looked over at Epona.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:47, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Link finally came back and started to saddle Epona. Icewish ♥ 15:49, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ferrus ignored Link and Epona and continued staring at Ike. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 15:51, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ike looked back at Ferrus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:53, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ferrus suddenly lifted up his blade and ran towards Ike. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 15:56, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ike pulled out his sword again.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:00, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ferrus brought down his blade and pulled out the other one. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 16:03, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ike swung his sword at Ferrus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:06, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ferrus blocked with one of them, and clumsily swung the other above Ike's sword. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 16:08, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Poisoned needles were thrown at the two from the shadows. Icewish ♥ 16:10, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ike swung his sword at Ferrus again.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:13, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ferrus blocked, and felt something peirced his back. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 16:14, September 15, 2013 (UTC) The needle hit Ike in the side.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:17, September 15, 2013 (UTC) The needles were low in toxin, causing them just to become extreamly drowsy and go unconscious. Icewish ♥ 16:21, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ferrus sluggishly raised his blade before falling forward. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 16:23, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ike fell to the side.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:26, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "Stop Fighting!" Tsunami exclaimed, her jaw dropping. Iggy was unconius from Tsunami's drop. Drobot G'lar stopped where he was as Tsunami yelled. Sonic Boom crashed into Tsunami. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 16:33, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Marth saw Ike and Ferrus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:34, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "What's wrong with you, Whirlwind clone!? I swear I will kill you one day!!!!!!" Tsunami exclaimed. "It's Sonic Boom, the griffion who is doomed that her babies will turn back into eggs after a few minuties." Iggy repiled. "I Hate Skylanders." Tsunami thought. Drobot "So-Sorry?" she apologeticly asked. G'lar merely snorted a puff of smoke. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 16:41, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "Hi Sonic Boom." said Iggy Drobot Itzal quietly watched. His goal wasn'gt to kill, but to stop the fighting. Something seemed very strange.... Icewish ♥ 16:44, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Marth walked over to Ike.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:47, September 15, 2013 (UTC) G'lar slithered towards Ferrus an Ike. "Do I know you...?" Sonic Boom asked Iggy. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 16:48, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Marth looked at G'lar.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:54, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "Who are you?" G'lar asked, in a serpent like voice. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 16:57, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "I'm the biggest fan of Drobot....And I have like 100+ skylanders!" Iggy exclaimed. "..............." Tsunami thought. Drobot "I'm Marth" he replied to G'lar.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:30, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "G'lar," he said. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 17:40, September 15, 2013 (UTC) King was walking through the forest, thinking about his old human life. He then noticed the group that was right outside, and walked up to them. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif "Hello dog." Iggy said. Tsunami was thinking about her issuses with Starflight and Sonic Boom. Iggy felt something slight, but he didn't bother looking. Drobot Epona watched and listened carefuly. Icewish ♥ 17:53, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "Where's Link?" Iggy asked to the horse. "NAW, NAW, NAH, NAW!" Tsunami screamed. Drobot "I'm right here," said Link, trying to put a new bridle on Epona. Icewish ♥ 18:01, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ace walked over to link.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:04, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "Is there a problem with her?" Sonic Boom asked, referring to Tsunami. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 18:06, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Starflight spread his white-speckled wings. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif "She at times is able to sense if their is a problem. However it takes alot of her power, and she ussaly gets upset when tierd." Iggy repiled to Sonic Boom, hugging his Drobot plush. Drobot "Eh," Sonic Boom said, not sure how to reply. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 18:40, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Ace said to Link.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:43, September 15, 2013 (UTC) An eletric explosin happened. A pupiless, wingless Salamance popped out. He was cleary knocked out. Drobot "What is that?" Sonic Boom asked. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 18:48, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "It appears to be a salamance." Iggy said. "Hi?" it said. He had a bit of robot in his voice, but it was harld noticeable, unlike Drobot. Drobot a portal opened and a ship came out. On top of the ship was a small creature weilding 2 smaller guns. Captain Falcon got out of the ship. "Trigger Happy, where are we?"--Johnson ace (talk) 18:56, September 15, 2013 (UTC) King frowned. "Who are you people?" http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif "OH GAWD TRIGGER HAPPY. WHERE'S MY DROBOT!?" Iggy screamed. The salamance woke up. "Hi...I'm R.S, a robotic salamance. I don't know what just happended." he said. Psychic Cynder appered out of nowhere. "Hi Trigger Happy and Sonic Boom, I am Psychic....." she said. "Oh lord it's Psychic Cynder." Iggy said. Drobot "Okaaay..." Sonic Boom said. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 19:03, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "Cause I'm Psychic. Nah Nah Nah, Cause I'm Psychic, Nah Nah Nah. Because I'm Psychic." Cynder sung. "So what's happening?" asked R.S. Drobot King sighed and sat down. He had no clue where he was and who the people around him were. He just wanted to go home. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif "You Ok?" R.S asked King. Drobot He wiped his muzzle with his paw. "I'm fine." He felt a tingle on his back fur. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Cynder screamed as her back hurt. Tsunami and Iggy felt werid, but didn't get it. R.S was not felling anything yet. Drobot Ferrus regained consciousness. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 20:16, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "What's happeing?" asked Tsunami. Drobot "Nothing is happening," Ferrus coolly said. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 20:19, September 15, 2013 (UTC) A little popped up on Tsunami's back.... Drobot King blinked as he felt a lump on his back. He shook his head. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif "You have a mushroom on your back, Corgi." said R.S. Drobot King looked at R.S., confused. Starflight took a step back, and tripped on something. Or someone? "Owee!" Starflight looked behind him, to see Aiyana. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif "Are you ok?" R.S asked. Drobot "I'm fine," Starflight said. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Fel-Kor walked near the group. He saw a mushroom. "Tasty!" (Sorry, was celebrating Yom Kippur) Ftaghn Talk 00:22, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Epona waited. (I think someone needs to turn into a mushroom zombie now...) Icewish ♥ 01:59, September 16, 2013 (UTC) (Mushroom Zombie Trigger Happy would be pretty cool) Captain Falcon was chatting to the group. "Some of you i recognise, like you!" And Captain Falcon pointed to Marth and Ike. Trigger happy had now jumped onto Captain Falcon. " Gimme something to shoot!!" He cried. Captain Falcon continued, "But anyway, our ship, or should i say my ship, is low on fuel. I need to find fuel otherwise i will not be able to get off of this strange land." --Johnson ace (talk) 18:15, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor was taken over by the mushroom. He didn't even get to eat it... Ftaghn Talk 02:29, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Epona started to get spooked. Link tried to calm her down. Icewish ♥ 02:46, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Ike woke up.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:12, September 17, 2013 (UTC) King felt a sting in his back, and had a bad headache. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Captain Falcon observed Fel-kor. "Is something wrong?" he asked.--Johnson ace (talk) 07:49, September 21, 2013 (UTC) R.S, Tsunami, Iggy and Psychic Cynder all appered. Cynder was nearly fainted. "What's going on!? Cynder keeps on getting weaker by the second and she's fungi growing! And my back hurts....Same goes with Iggy. No idea about Pupiless Salamance Robot Thingy over here..." Tsunami said. R.S didn't fell well, but he didn't want to disapont Tsunami. "I'm....Fine." he said. "THIS NOT LOGIC! FUNGUS CAN ONLY GROW ON ZOMBIE ANTS! IS SPACE AND TIME DISOTRED OR SOMETHING! ARE DIALGA AND PALKIA MADE AT ME FOR TAKING THEM OFF MY UBER TEAM?" Iggy complained. (anyone want to help me test out my OU team? I'll link the simulator.) Drobot (What's up with the spacing on the page?) Epona just stared at the group, ondering what was wrong with them. Icewish ♥ 21:13, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Tsunami was about to blurt out something, but R.S then said "Hi.". Tsunami was relived that R.S had just talked. "Hold it In...." ''she thought. Cynder was then taken over. "Few no Psychic Cynder to bug me..." said Iggy. Drobot King felt like he was about to fall asleep. He did just that, but involuntarily. It didn't look like he was asleep, but the opposite. He was wide awake. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif "What the...." R.S said. "THIS IS NOT LOGIC! THIS IS NOT LOGIC! THIS IS NOT LOGIC! THIS IS NOT LOG-" Iggy keept screamed until Tsunami punched him in the face. Drobot Starflight glared at Iggy and Tsunami. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif R.S prepared to attack when he shut off. Tsunami couldn't hold it much longer...............Meanwhile Cynder was apperently covered with fungus. "Are they dead?" asked Iggy, finalley come out his "THIS IS NOT LOGIC" rant. Drobot "Oh, they are not dead," King said. His voice wasn't the same, his eyes were bright orange. "They are merely reborn." http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif "Oh Maw Gawd!" Iggy, Tsunami and R.S all shouted. Drobot Starflight was frightened. "Uh, let's go somewhere else!" He flew under the shadow of a tree, and it looked like he had melted right into the shadows. King frowned. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Tsunami took flight, grabbing Iggy. R.S was trapped. Drobot Starflight tilted his head to the side. He didn't think the SeaWing would run away like that. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Iggy was dropped. From the sky, Tsunami swooped down, charging up a powerful blast of water. Drobot Aiyana noticed the big blue dragon up ahead. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif "Sonic.....JET!" she exclaimed charging full force in an aqua jet like fashion on to the tooken over characters. Iggy shot smaller fire balls and R.S thought about if he never escaped from the lab he would not be in this problem. Drobot King (or zombie King) ran back, barely avoiding the high pressure water. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif R.S then used a power dragon claw. "''Please don't come out....." Tsunami thought but it was in her..... "I KILLED MY DAD AND I WAS THE ONE WHO TOLD CYNDER TO BE STUPID AND I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO IGGY WHY HE'S SUCH A STOCKER!" she exclaimed. R.S's mouth dropped. The Iggy thing was intresing. So was the dad thing. He didn't really care about Cynder. Drobot Aiyana stood there, confused. Starflight made the face of disbelief (ಠ_ಠ) "What do you mean?" http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif "Ok...I was Iggy's friend. When he got trapped, he desided to be a hero and act stupid to look cool later....but he forgot about that and became an idiot who bugged Link to no ended. I almost thought about entering to save him but after that my friendship was over. I was the one who built R.S until he was stolen from me as an attemp to save my best friend. I though never went after them in fear. I trapped myself until I desided to kill Iggy. I attacked their ship, but soon I couldn't bare to kill my first non-dragon friend. I've been keeping this in all the time and it's so nice to finnaly get it out of my system." Tsunami repiled. "YOU MADE ME?" R.S exclaimed. "YOU TRIED TO SAVE ME BUT THEN TRIED TO KILL ME?" Iggy said. "YOU MADE CYNDER STUPID!" R.S and Iggy both said. Drobot Starflight thought of one time Tsunami had killed a Seawing. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif "DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS!" Tsunami exclaimed, punching zombie Cynder in the progress. Drobot King picked up a leaf, covered in the fungi spore. He gasped, and suddenly his eyes had transitioned from orange to blue. "Help!" then he shook his head, his eyes changing again. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Tsunami attemped to claw it off but it was no good. "How do we find a cure!?" asked Iggy. "Don't ask me." R.S repiled. Drobot King realized he had to either get rid of these others, or make them one of him. He picked up the leaf again. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Tsunami pushed Iggy in front and picked up R.S to use a sheild. Drobot King blew on the leaf, releasing microscopic spores out into the air. He walked away. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif\ Tsunami and R.S ran for their lives. "Run for it, you two. I'll block it." Iggy said. Drobot "O.K, what the hell is going on?" Link asked, his voice sharp. (Seriously, between Minecraft using "Logic" instead of the proper word "Logical" and all these capital letters and random shouting, this RP is really hard to follow :P ) Icewish ♥ 00:31, September 22, 2013 (UTC) (cursed Icy....I shall Edme's wiki on the front page.) "Go and escape. I'm making up for what I did in the arena." Iggy thought. Drobot Link waited for a responce. Icewish ♥ 00:48, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Category:Archive Category:Roleplay